zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bigocto (Ocarina of Time)
In majoras mask its been known theres a big octo at the forest temple who is secret, which can be found by complete luck (or stupidity and being a person who likes random encounters) in the area WITH MANY pits and floating platforms, ussually almost all of these pits lead to the wood flower platform or poisenous areas, but one is a secret to a hecktic battle, the big octo will attack imediately upon being found swiveling in 360's constantly and the foreground wil have alot of high textured waterfalls running into shallow water, the waterfalls most likely deter a pit of somekind if you so happen ti fail or get stuck in its attack as punishment, the reason the battle is hecktic is not becuase of the battles difficulty or attacks themselves, but rather the fact water splash graphics go LITERALLY EVERYWHERE during this unique fight, which can be blinding to some, its green back is always exposed due to its redicilous spin moves, yet i have not confirmed of any loot this creature drops in its secret appearance becuase one of my relatives turned off my N64 before i could beat it, the fight is cool but ive never been able to find that exact pit... according to foggy memory of what i remember it should be near some of the large stairs in the deku palaces "many pits and moving platforms" room in zelda majoras mask, could someone PLEASE tell me if it drops anything epic ): im sorry if i sound a bit naggy, i just really want to know what it drops and i want to see the battle again. (and yes, i know what i saw, but didnt play, and it looked so cool, the water wasnt poisen, but rather a shiny cyan tint constantly going down, and wasnt transparent water) :For anyone wondering, this is either a complete and utter lie, or someone's cartridge was infested by BEN. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) it is not a lie, not a cartridge tilt, and not a hack, sometimes the craziest things can happen in my ver. of the game all have to do with corruption or just sheer luck. one time, with my, well, my freind nicks, version of the game, i played it, and i loaded up his file, THE STRANGEST THING HAPPENED THOUGH, in MJ, it released the first cut scene you ever get in MJ, after skullkid knocked me about, and then my charector was free to move, link died flat out. after that i could move again, EVERY CUT SCENE could kill you, a dog that attacks you in deku form was instant death. the inventory? dont get me started on the inventory, it was spam full of ocrinas with 0's outined in grey, once you got an item one of these usable, 0ish ocarinas would disappear, you could even use them before even getting into the deep parts of clocktown, but even if you kew a song it wouldnt recognize what you learned as a result of the greyed out 0's, i dare not of checked the masks section for complete fear of what might happen.... but yeah, everything killed you, and i suspect even talking to an NPC could kill you, pft. but thats besides the point, i know what i saw when i saw a bigocto secret in zelda MJ, and it definately wasnt corruption since i recovered the files.... unfortnately i have no screen shots to comermorate my times of finding it, and didnt the developers say each cartridge is "randomized in some ways and others so walkthroughs cant encourage cheating for things like codes into things"? a user like you with such disrespect holds no pride in himself being notafied of something major obviously, ungreatful brat. :If this is an attempt to troll us, you're doing it wrong. Respond again, and you will be blocked for spreading misinformation. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, so you see, the thing is, we have the word of exactly one person in the entire world who has ever experienced this. With absolutely nothing to back up their find. So Occam's Razor says you are either lying, or you ingested some bad acid...ic foodstuff, such as key lime pie, prior to playing the game. Game glitches don't create an entirely new section of the game that has no reason to be there in the first place. Tell you what, go back and try to find it again... and while you're at it, try to check if you have access to the Overture of Sages, the Adult Link Mask, and resurrecting the Deku Butler's Son since we are in dire need of information on these subjects. Good luck on your quest, and bonus points for writing a coherent report this time. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC)